Chapter 2 THE WARP La Forge POV
by Steven Berlinger
Summary: Please read and review this is my second fan fiction...


Star Trek the Next Generation

Chapter 2 "THE WARP" La Forge POV

I can not believe that Capitan Picard to have the Enterprise go at warp nine point nine . When I'm the head of Engineering, I'm fucking pissed but I would not release my anger out on him. I know what will happen if the Enterprise goes at warp nine point nine. I do not want the Enterprise being destroyed or even worse.

"Captian" exclaimed La Forge.

"Warp nine point nine is fucking impossible" explodes La Forge.

"LA FORGE I'AM THE CAPTIAN OF THE ENTERPRISE, NOT YOU. YOU ARE THE HEAD ENGINEER" said yelled Picard.

"I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE NOT YOU" yelled Picard.

"THE FUCKING LIMIT FOR WARP TRAVEL IS WARP NINE POINT FIVE" yelled La Forge.

"DON'T BE FUCKING YELLING AT ME" said La Forge.

" YOU ARE OUT OF LINE LA FORGE, I WILL SEND FOR SECURITY IF NEEDED" yelled Picard.

"Picard do you you know what will happen I the ship goes at warp nine point nine?" asked La Forge.

"NO I DO NOT CARE" yelled Picard.

"YOU SHOULD CARE BECAUSE THE SHIP WILL OVERHEAT, SELF DESTRUCT OR BE FROZEN IN TIME IN SPACE AND YOU WOULD BE ENDANGERING EVERYONE'S LIFE ON THE SHIP" yelled La Forge.

"Okay La Forge the ship will then go at warp nine point five" said Picard.

A moment of silence filled the room, when Counseler Troi came into the room, Captians Picards ready room. I noticed that Troi had a surprised look on her face that me and Picard were both standing after all the yelling and language that was spoken.

"Is everything alright with you two? It sounded like you and him were about to kill each other. Is the problem or dispute dissolved?" asked Troi.

"I'am fine now, we were disputing about warp travel, since we need to save the planet" said Picard.

"I'm fucking pissed that he did not comprehend that going at warp nine point nine is suicidal and dangerous" said La Forge.

"La Forge, Picard is this argument resolved" asked Troi.

Picard and I both responded " yes this is resolved."

Picard told me I need to go to Engineering to prepare for the warp. I'm still fucking pissed so I decided to go to the Holodeck to blow off some anger from arguing with Picard. I decided to be the detective Sherlock Homes solving some crime from the novels of Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle. I know I should be in engineering not be playing in the Holodeck. I felt like I was just getting relaxed, then Worf came to the Holodeck to escort to engineering to prepare for the warp. I left Engineering after Worf had left to report to the bridge. I was heading to the shuttle bay to leave the ship. I just got out of the Enterprise in the shuttle, speeding to get away. I knew they would now know that I have left the ship. I hear Picard yelling into the transmission from the Enterprise.

" LA FORGE I THOUGHT THIS ARGUEMENT WAS RESOLVED" yelled Picard.

"No shit Sherlock I'am pissed this is not done" I responded back.

"YOU ARE LEAVING THE SHIP WHEN WE HAVE A MISSION TO ACCOMPLISH. GET BACK ON THE SHIP NOW LA FORGE OR THE SHUTTLE WILL BE SHOT AT" yelled Picard.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME LA FORGE" yelled Picard.

"FUCK YOU PICARD AND THE ENTERPRISE, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND A NEW HEAD ENGINEER" yelled La Forge.

"Have a nice day La Forge" said Picard.

"You will never see me again because I have set my shuttle to self destruct" said La Forge.

I'm glad that I will not be back on the Enterprise. The shuttle then restricts, I'm dead!

I wake up in Engineering, this must have been a dream after the dispute with Picard. I really don't think I would see myself being rebellious with Picards orders. So I never was on the Holodeck, or in the shuttle bay and no leaving the ship. Then on my com-link I hear Picard yelling at me.

"La Forge get the ship at warp nine point five so we can head to Vulcan" said Picard.

I prepare the ship at warp nine point five, it was really fast.

"Captian Picard the ship is at warp nine point five and heading for Vulcan. Also Capitan I'm extremely sorry that I was arguing with you about the warp." I said.

"La Forge please report to the bridge" said Picard.


End file.
